


Summoning Angels

by StephanieRitaClark (StephirothWasTaken), StephirothWasTaken



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Fallen Angels, Flash Fic, Gen, Ritual Sacrifice, Whumptober 2020, summoning evil angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephanieRitaClark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephirothWasTaken
Summary: Gerry prepares for the return of the Redeemer.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949482
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Summoning Angels

When the Redeemer had asked for a new body, she had told Gerry that it did not matter to her what it looked like. Young, old, pretty, ugly—none of it mattered to her. Still, he wanted to gift the angel with the most beautiful body he could find.

The body was a girl with long brown hair and large green eyes, and freckles dotted her skin. She had always looked at him with a motherly tenderness, so different from the derisive looks everyone else had always given him. It made her the perfect gift for the Redeemer, the Mother of Rebirth. 

Long slits were the only thing marring the girl’s skin. The freckles had disappeared as blood had drained from her body. Gerry cleaned her body with holy water he had stolen from a nearby church. There needed to be as few impurities on and within the empty body as possible, and filthy river water would not have done the job.

Once the body was clean and dry, he dressed her in a white gown he had stolen from a nobleman’s daughter. Neither the girl nor the Redeemer were “nobles.” Nobles were less than cattle compared to a warrior from Heaven. He just wanted to gift her with the finest of things, to show his gratitude for his rebirth.

Satisfied with his gift, Gerry gathered the empty body in his arms. There was a smile on his face as he carried into an abandoned temple in the side of a mountain, where he and a group of twelve other men would sacrifice their blood to bring the Redeemer, the magnificent Azrael, to Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> This is day nine of Whumptober2020! This one is based on a short story I wrote a while back. I started rewriting it a few months ago, but I never finished it.
> 
> I am also posting these on [tumblr](https://stephanieritaclark.tumblr.com/post/630815305413902336/whumptober-2020-masterlist) and [tapas](https://tapas.io/series/In-Unsafe-Hands).
> 
> These prompts will also be used in a full-length novel that I am writing as well. It will have some nasty eldrich stuff that I'm excited to write about. You can stay up to date on that by signing up to my newsletter, which will also allow you to have a free short story called "Witch."  
> [Click here for the newsletter.](https://www.stephanieritaclark.com/sign-up/)


End file.
